Father's Day
by fireprincessyunara
Summary: a small collection of father's day stories in the galaxy we all know and love. i would tell you who is in it, but what fun would that be? read and find out. a little present for my dad.


**Happy father's day.**

**A/N: yo people reading this, i don't own star wars! so don't ask or think that i do have a nice read.**

_General Angel Sada_

Angel sat in her bed, in the _Leviathan,_ it had been three hours since regulation wake up time, and she could hear the hustle and bustle of everyday military life, and a part of her felt guilty, and depressed. This wasn't the life her father wanted for her, he never wanted her to be a Jedi, and he never wanted her to be in a war that she had no business in, but things happened, and now she was a general, she swallowed hard and tried to keep herself from crying.

_I know that papa said he was proud of me, I know what I saw when I was poisoned wasn't a dream, but I can't help but feel like I had failed him…._she thought as her right hand tightened around the hilt of the unlit saber. She smiled a little to herself, as she remembered running her hand along it when she was little, feeling the little groves and designs that he had personally added to what was supposed to be a plain normal issued lightsaber, he had told her stories of each mark, each picture, and how he was one of the few Jedi who personalized their Saber.

_"What about this one papa? Its feels like the shape of something fluffy," a five year old Angel Sada asked, as she ran her tinny fingers on her father Lightsaber, he smiled down at her, keeping his hand over the ignite button, so that his new, and first daughter didn't hurt herself._

_ "It's a cloud, I placed one on the top and bottom of my Saber," he explained, his voice was thick in the Ryloth accent most Twi'Lek's, if not all, shared._

_ "Papa, why did you put clouds?" she asked._

_ He paused, he didn't know what to say to that, he didn't have the answer, maybe it was because he was always fond of cloud city, since the first time he went there as a padawan, or it could be because he loved to look at the clouds when he was younger, he would always find some cloud that looked like a creature from Ryloth, or one that resembled his former master. He looked down at the eager girl, and placed a blue hand on her head._

_ "It's probably because I knew one day I would have a daughter with fluffy black hair, which looked like the dark clouds of a heavy storm," he smiled at her and watched as she scratched up her noes in distaste._

_ "I hate storms she huffed."_

_ "But storms suit you, you always have one inside your amazing little head, and just like at the end of a storm, your quiet, peaceful, and your smile is like a rainbow, it can make anyone smile, that is why I compared you to a storm cloud." He smiled._

_ Angel smiled back at him, pleased with his explanation. "thank you papa, thank you for not leaving me," she wrapped her arms around him as much as she could, then Master Sada bent down a little and wrapped his arms around her, taking the lightsaber out of her hands first, and he smiled widely._

_ "Thank you for being my daughter," he smiled letting his long lekku fall down over the tinny girl. She reached up and took hold of one of them, she had always loved his lekku, since the moment he found her, and it was one of the first things she held onto that she remembers fully. It was probably half or more her width at the top, but she was able to wrap her fingers around it completely at the tip. And she was very curious as to how far her hand can go until she couldn't touch her finger with her thumb when it was wrapped around the head tail. _

"Happy father's day papa," Angel smiled as she stood up, hooking her father's lightsaber to the right side of her hip. "I miss you."

_Commander Cody:_

Cody had known Obi Wan for years now, and in that time he had given that man his trust and respect, and in return was give such things back, but there was always those times where the strong commander had felt weak, or lost, and he knew that he could turn to his general for advice, comfort, and companionship, he knew that the general cared deeply for him, it was almost protective, sort of like how he acted around Skywalker, but he was a bit more…well he was a bit different with that one. It was a day ago when the young commander had stumbled on something he found interesting on the holonet, an article about a war hero coming home after being lost for so long, on father's day, it was in some back water planet in the outer rim, and they say that the oldest son had joined their planets military in honor of his lost father, there were other things as well, mostly comments, and that's when Cody began to wonder what was so important that they had to celebrate a father? First mothers, and now fathers? he didn't know what was so big, and against his better judgment, he began to read the comments, all saying how sweet it was, or how amazing the story was, but there was one that stuck out.

'_a father is more than just a man who helped bring you into the world, no, a father is someone who stands by their kid no matter what, who teaches valuable things, is loving and always has what's best for their family in mind, this man went to a war for his family fought and was thought dead because he wanted to ensure the peace of his little home, he gave all he could for his kids, and now their oldest son is out their fighting with the same brave heart as his father before him.'_

Cody thought about the words and then something he had heard back on Kamino game into his head, something he heard but never really thought would apply to him, something that was said to him on father's day.

_'Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la' a trainer said, his eyes narrowed, but still held a bit of kindness in them, Cody had asked what it meant, he was still learning Mando'a, and was just a small child._

"Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you'll be," Cody smiled it applied well with the story he had read, and maybe, if he was lucky enough to live through this, him as well.

Now it was Father's day, everyone was moving through the ship, prepping for the new mission, he was glad that it was almost time for battle, he had heard that Luminara and her troops will be on hand, and where Luminara was, Barriss was soon to follow, and his heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing her, he even let his mind wander to what it would be like to have a family with the lovely woman he so adored and cherished. He saw Barriss with two younglings at her sides one was a light tan with short hair and big blue eyes, another a dark green maybe with long hair and brown eyes, a boy and a girl, the girl had his eyes, while the boy had beautiful blue orbs that sparkled like his mothers, and their mother stood with a bright smile on her face and large belly, expecting another, and then his comm went off, and Cody was pulled away from his fantasies.

"This is Commander Cody," he answered.

:: Cody, meet me at the hanger we are about ready to leave:: came in Obi Wan's voice.

Cody smiled. "Yes sir," he paused a minute and hit the button on his wrist. "Uh..sir?"

::What is it Cody?::

"Happy father's day," Cody smiled there was a long pause and finally Obi wan replied.

::Thank you Cody::

_Cut Lawquane_

It was early in the morning on Saleucami, normally would be up, standing alongside his beautiful wife and help her in the kitchen before he went to work in the fields. Today however was a special day, other than his life day, that he was allowed…no forced to sleep in. His eyes blinked open as he smelt the spiced scents of breakfast in the air, a bright smile on his face as he sat up in the large bed.

"Ah! Dad you're not allowed up yet!" his little boy, Jek, as he looked over his shoulder his short head tails flapping with the movement.

Cut chuckled as he took in his son, his little guard for the morning, as he raised his hands in the air in defeat, cut knew better then to ruin his boy's fun on such an event. He flopped back down on his bed, and started making loud snoring sounds, smiling as he heard Jek giggle.

It was half an hour after Jek had told his father to lay back down, that Cut actually felt sleepy, he blinked rapidly a couple of times then let his head sink deeper into the soft pillow as he allowed himself to fall back to sleep, it would never come.

"Happy father's day!" Jek and Shaeeah sang as they jumped up on either side of the bed, giving their father a tight hug. Cut laughed and hugged them back kissing the top of their heads.

"Alright, move aside so your father can eat," Suu smiled as she laid down the tray on Cut's lap. A plate towered with food, and a couple of rolls and a tall glass of juice were on top with a fork and knife placed on a white napkin on the right side of the plate.

Cut looked from the stack of food on his plate to the bright smile his wife wore, not only on her lips but also in her sparkling eyes. His children giggled.

"Try it daddy," Shaeeah beamed.

"Yeah dad, we helped make it!" Jek added.

Cut raised an eyebrow and laughed as he began eating. After what seemed like two bites he began scooping fork full and feeding them to his kids. He knew that was why his darling wife would pile the plate so high, it was to feed three, just until snack.

_One thing I forgot to tell Rex, _he began in his thought, _one of the greatest things that happened after my desertion, was the ability to be woken up by your smiling kids every day, but especially father's day,_ Cut thought with a bright smile kissing his kids thanking the force that they were his, that this family was his and his alone.

_Lance_

He never liked father's day, in fact he never really forgave his father, but that never meant that he never tried to please the sith that helped bring him into the world. Recently he had been trying to get his father to accept him, to be proud of him, at least once. Lance didn't need the boost in his confidence, but it was one of his mother's last wishes to have him and his father be close, or something along that line, and lance loved his mother, so he was bound to do what he hated to day in and day out.

"Cranky old man," Lance thought out loud. "Constantly yelling at me," he huffed. Lance knocked on the double doors that concealed Dooku's room. There was a long pause; Lance could feel his father's irritation spike up in the force due to the sudden disturbance, which had made Lance wince and also smile. Lance knew his father would take some time to think about ignoring whoever was at the door, or open it and threaten them about something, so he took this time to collect his own emotions, and put on a happy face.

"What is it Lance?" Dooku asked as he opened the door.

"Hey Da, Happy father's day!" he said with a smile.

Dooku lifted his eyebrow then narrowed his eyes in that all too familiar glare. "Is that all?" he asked.

"No dad, dress like a normal human being, I'm treating you to breakfast."

"No."

"C'mon dad, I never get to spend any time with you and it is father's day," he tried to keep his happy face one, but the situation was beginning to piss him off.

"No, I'm running a droid army trying to defeat the republic and rid the galaxy of those annoying Jedi, I don't have time for this," Dooku replied about the close the door on his son's face.

Lance rolled his eyes and took hold of the door, keeping his father from closing it. "Mom would have wanted you to go," he said softly.

Dooku paused, "I know, but she's not here," there was a hint of sadness in his tone and in the force around him.

"I know, but, for mom lest go," Lance said, he his own voice saddened by their loss.

Dooku smiled at his son, for the first time, he smiled at his son, and then he walked back into his room to change.

_Captain Rex_

**A/N: this is two years after order 66, one of the possible endings to Ahsoka's and Rex's life, and I really liked it, I hope you guys don't mind, but uh here it is, enjoy this part.**

Two years ago he was in an old med bay getting a small bacta pack placed over the injection mark on his arm. His brown eyes following the Kaminoan woman, everyone knew as mother, as she started putting away the medical items she had recently used, and then washed her pale hands.

_Rex fiddled with his fingers as he began to form a proper way to ask a question he had in his head, one that had been pestering him ever since he saw Ahsoka play with children, the look on her face when she held a baby, even saw one._

_"Cath…mother, can I ask you a question?" he asked mentally smacking himself for calling her mother so suddenly._

_Cath Da giggled and turned to face him. Her large light blue eyes filled with delight and amusement. "Yes captain, my son, what is it?" she asked making the change in his title as he had in her name._

_Rex blushed as he heard his title being changed, and at first thought she was making fun of him, but didn't say so out loud. He coughed a little and turned his head so that she couldn't see the small traces of blush on his dark cheeks._

_"I was wondering…is it possible for a human to get a Togruta pregnant," he paused for a second then said hastily. "I man is it possible that they can have children biologically?"_

_Cath blinked, her smile faded as she thought deeply on how she could tell him, without sounding like a heartless Kaminoan._

_"There have never been any half Togruta half human children in any medical record, or any for that matter," she watched Rex's face fall and she spoke with a little hope in her voice. "But, they also said that Twi'Lek's and humans couldn't have children, but I had heard of such a case, where a Twi'Lek gave birth to a human's offspring." She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked as serious as she could. "But there are risks, if by some miracle that you do get Ahsoka pregnant, there is a chance where the baby may not grow, or be…" she didn't know the word, it was on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't know what to say._

_"Mutated?" Rex offered, he looked even more defeated then before._

_"That's a little rude when you put it that way my son, but I do not believe that such a thing would happen, I believe that your child will be healthy and beautiful," she smiled. "When things are meant to be, nature finds a way."_

Rex remembered that that was the last thing she had said to him before he left the room, now he was looking up at his beloved wife, who was holding their first born up on his lap, the little girl with his eyes, and her mother's looks giggled happily clapping her hands when he wrapped his large ones under her ribs, if that was even possible, his baby girl was tiny. Ahsoka crawled back into their bed and leaned on her husband's shoulder looking at her daughter as well.

"Happy father's day," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Rex smiled, his first father's day, and the best gift he could get was miracle sitting on his lap giggling and smiling, safe, healthy and normal.

**a/n:**

**Thanks for reading hope you like it, took me forever trying to pick the perfect characters for this, and also what i want to happen you know the normal things that happen when your writing. well comment, i love reading what you people think of my stories.**

**a little note for my dad! **

**hey dad if your reading this then that means you took the time to read your father's day present, of course i could write about how much of an awesome dad you are, but i already did that when i was little, so well, i don't like repeating myself lol. anyways, thanks, for everything you do, and tho you know this, your the best dad ever, and i'm blessed that i'm your daughter. happy father's day.**


End file.
